1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a motion sensing device.
2. Description of Related Art
An acceleration sensor can be used to detect the motion of an electronic device, such as a cell phone. However, in certain circumstance, only the movement direction of an electronic device is needed. It is not cost effective if an acceleration sensor is used in such circumstance.